Loki Wets the Bed
by WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: Thor discovers Loki's lust for him and Loki's enjoyment of Watersports.


_**Author's Notes:**_

**Fic:** Loki Wets the Bed Kink_Bingo 2012 Card #1: N3, G3, N4, G4. Watersports {(Wildcard)}, Tickling, Begging, Bodies and Body Parts [Stomach]

**Summary/Preview:** Thor discovers Loki's lust for him and Loki's enjoyment of Watersports. (Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson) {[Pre-] Thor}

**Content Notes:** People under the equivalent of 18 human years of age in sexual and kinky situations, Dubiously consensual kink, [Quasi-/Pseudo-] Incest, No other notes apply

If anyone is wondering about the ages I have pictured for this fic (No?) I'd like to say that in my head while writing this, I pictured Loki as about fifteen and a seventeen year old Thor. LeGasp, Loki is jail-bait.

**Oh, and also this:**

Arbor Vitae (n.) type of evergreen shrub, 1660s, name given by French physician and botanist Charles de Lécluse (1525-1609), Latin, lit. "tree of life." Also used in late 18c. rogue's slang as a cant word for "penis."

* * *

Loki mentally berated himself for the momentary lapse that had occurred in the early moments before his waking, as he stepped elegantly from the bath. While magicking himself into a fresh sparing uniform, he prayed that no one would think to ask about why he was late to the scheduled training session. Not that he couldn't just lie about why he was late, however it would just be easier not to have to.

~~~~~

Loki took a deep breath to compose himself before stepping out on to the pitch. He had his lie composed and was ready to launch it the moment anyone questioned his tardiness.

Fandral, in his garish pink and purple practice gear, ambled up to Loki. "What ho, Loki! I shall assume that you have been at a extremely lovely maiden to have missed such a glorious match between Thor and I! Why I practically won this time! …But as I was saying about your maid: You must give me all the intoxicating details." He waggled his eyes suggestively at Loki, who had to suppress a disgusted shudder.

Loki cut Fandral a slightly annoyed look as Thor came trotting over to apparently join their discussion. "I have lain with no maid, you fool. I simply did not see the sense in coming early just to see Thor pound you into the dirt again."

Thor's booming laughter cut across the training yard loud enough that Hogan and Sif who had been sparing farther down the pitch paused in their fight to see what all the noise was about. " That's telling him little one! Fandral is all talk! He has all the flamboyancy of a bastardized mix of a flamingo and a peacock in that outfit! It may be that sets females about him in droves but he could never match the great and mighty Thor in battle!"

Fandral looked like he was about to burst with an angry retort, before he suddenly paused. "Droves you say? Nay Thor, it is crowds my friend, crowds!" His eyes glittered perversely as he smoothed back his blonde hair in a debonair fashion.

"As you say, Fandral. As you say." Thor agreed, grinning cheekily.

Loki vaguely wondered if he should have come to the practice at all.

~~~~~

Later, after Volstagg, their training instructor, had called an end to their training for the day, Loki lay on his belly in his bed and tried reading from his latest acquisition from Odin's library.

Tried being the key word.

His mind kept sliding to other things; more worrying things: Like his mishap in the bed this morning… and of course, as always, about Thor. Thinking about either caused an awkward mix of arousal and shame. The fact that he now suddenly had the urge to urinate only made it worse.

Finally, after accidentally reading the same sentence for the fifth time, Loki sighed and gave up. He flipped the tome shut and sent it into an inter-dimensional pocket for safe keeping, with a flick of his wrist. He rolled onto his back, fishing his hand down the waist of his green dress-robes.

His phallus or prick or cock or… whatever (Thor was apparently fond of naming his own 'Arbor Vitae' which caused their parents no end of embarrassment) was already aching hard as he took it in hand. He started stroking himself, while recalling his brother's face this morning as he had taken spar with their fellows out on the pitch; Thor's muscles cording and contracting, sweat dripping down his skin.

The tightness in his bladder was heavy and cumbersome against the current activities of his upwardly straining member, causing him to moan slightly to himself. Because it felt good. So very absolutely-

There was a banging at his door. Loki was barely able to whip his hand out of his robes before his chamber doors swung wide and in loped his brother: Stupid, oafish, exactly-the-wrong-time Thor. Thor who apparently still hadn't changed out of his practice armor.

Even after so brashly busting into Loki's chambers Thor stood for a while appearing to contemplate possibly why he was there. Loki held in the impulse sigh indignantly. "What do you need brother?" He asked sitting up and crossing his legs to cover his hardness.

Thor's eyes finally appeared to focus and he crossed the room, climbed into Loki's bed and sat next to him. "Brother, I was speaking with mother… I know why you were late to practice."

Loki felt his insides freeze and fire burn in his eyes, but outwardly he tried to remain calm. "And so you've come to tease me? I wouldn't if I were you." The last bit he laced with a dare and a large shot of poison.

Thor looked slightly taken aback and… and… embarrassed? "Um, no. Not that. You see, mother told me to talk to you because-Well I… I used to wet the bed too." His face were a dark crimson and his normally bright blue eyes were shuttered with self-consciousness.

Loki was mortified. Not only had their mother disclosed his secret to Thor, now Thor was talking to him about it. While he was still hard. "Look, Thor Let's just not have this conversation and say we did, alright? I'm sure it will be best for both of us." His words came out a bit more wheedling and breathy than he had intended.

Thor's shoulders abruptly untensed, and a wave of gratitude washed over his face. "Oh, yes, that would be so much better. Thank you little one."

Loki's eyes went back up to a simmer. " I've had just about enough of you calling me that Thor."

Loki was shocked as a wicked grin spread across his brother's face. "But you are my little one!"

Thor tackled him. Literally tackled him. Into the bed. Loki had just the shortest amount of time to wonder if what was happening was all a wonderful dream, as Thor began to lift up his top… before he was zerberted on the stomach.

Loki was as per a self-imposed rule unable to squeal, however had anyone other than Thor been in ear-shot they would have taken the sound which escaped him as one. Of course they would have been wrong. Dead wrong.

Loki was lying prone on the bed now, trying his best to force his top back down which was firmly being kept in place by Thor as he preceded to continue tickling at Loki's stomach with his beard.

" Ha hah! Thor! Hahahaha! Please, I-!" He yelped again as he was given another zerbert.

"You're tummy is so cute Loki." Thor cooed as he continued nuzzling away.

"Hahaha! No, Thor! Ha hah ha! Please, you don't understand I'm-!" Breathless, from laughter there was nothing to stop the moan from straying past Loki's lips. Or the re-canting of his hips upwards against his brother's chest.

Thor halted, going still as a statue against Loki's panting frame.

Fuck.

But then Loki felt something that made him arch again and hiss.

Thor was licking him.

Thor was licking thick bold swipes across Loki's belly, and growling low in his chest. His tongue was moving farther up Loki's body, and-

"Ah, Thor!"

Hardly pausing in his licking Thor asked, "Yes brother?" causing Loki to shiver straight down to his toes. Because _Yes,_ And _Finally,_ And _Oh Gods More_ were all terms that came to mind as Thor called him that now.

"Please do that again, Thor. Please."

Thor flicked at Loki's right nipple with his tongue again, humming in approval. " You've been using that word on me quite a bit more than regular today Loki, I think I'm growing to like it immensely." He flashed Loki a lazy, sultry grin before changing sides, to give Loki's other nipple fair treatment.

Loki suddenly felt like there were far too many clothes involved in the current arrangement. He pulled his top the rest of the way off his body and wiggled out of his robe-bottom, tossing them both carelessly to the floor.

Loki took the opportunity while propped on his elbow, to wrap his other arm around Thor and pull him down for a passionate kiss. Thor's mouth was hot and wet on Loki's and he couldn't help another moan from escaping as Thor pressed his body down into the bedding with his own weight.

When Thor finally pulled back from the kiss it took a while for Loki to regain his breath; while he took time to do that Thor busied himself with tracing Loki's stomach with his large, tanned hands. Strangely, when his hands got low on Loki's belly his brother gasped and an odd look shot across his face.

Thor was momentarily confused. He caressed the possibly tender spot again, causing Loki to moan and flush in embarrassment, and suddenly it clicked. _"Oh. Oh… Loki…"_ He felt his own cheeks heat.

"Thor, please touch me!" Loki was straining in his under-shorts and he was pretty sure that given Thor's pressure on his bladder and his overall horniness that he was going to bust any minute, one way or another.

Thor was still blushing as he slid Loki's shorts down his thighs, letting Loki's cock out of its confines. "Gods Loki… you are so beautiful." His eyes roved over every inch on Loki's now totally exposed body, seeming to have special interest in his tummy and pubis. A bit of mirth entered his tone as he beheld Loki's hardness. "Well, I guess I really can't call you little one after all can I, brother?"

Loki chuckled darkly, placing a hand on Thor's breastplate. "Let's see how you match up shall we?" Thor's armor melted and disappeared, leaving him stark nude. Muscles, tan skin, blond hair and overall smell of man assaulted Loki all at once; he almost swooned as Thor's naked body was revealed to him. But probably the best part was the bit between his thighs; Loki was now very sure the fabled Arbor Vitae had been aptly named; it was thick and hard and… and… "Wonderful." Loki purred.

Thor smiled wantonly as he reached between them and grasped both their pricks in one of his hands, stroking languidly. "Do you want to pee now, or later?"

The question caught Loki off guard, and he blinked a few times, dumb-struck. "You'd let me get up and go right now?"

Thor stopped moving his hand and stared equally dumb-founded at Loki. "Well… yeah. Or you could go on the bed if you want."

Loki's jaw dropped.

"Or you could wait, either way is fine with me." Thor continued with a shrug.

"But… wh-what if you get wet?"

"So?"

If Loki were anyone else he might have cried; instead he flipped himself and Thor over and promptly started sucking his big brother's dick. Thor was marvelous (with an equally marvelous phallus) and Loki was going to make sure he felt that way.

Loki worked with his tongue and lips, finding out just the perfect way to please Thor with his mouth. He also fondled Thor's balls and sac in time with the bobbing of his head.

Thor was moaning and thrusting into Loki's heat, curling his fingers into his younger brother's hair as he fucked Loki's hungry little silver-tongued mouth.

Loki was shockingly good at giving head, and Thor didn't want to cum too soon, so with a wet pop Thor pulled Loki off, rolling back over on top of him again, pinning Loki's smaller frame beneath his own, as he ground their cocks together, making sure to add a slight extra pressure on Loki's bladder area with one of his hands.

Loki writhed in the sheets, bucking with Thor's thrusts and crying out uncontrollably with each grind and each push and-

Loki came, spurting out semen in thick sticky white ribbons across his stomach and chest. Thor wasn't far behind, splashing his own load across Loki's soft belly; however Thor was slightly shocked as Loki's cum abruptly gave way to a hot jet of urine, coating his younger brother, as he continued to seize as if still in the throes of orgasm.

When Loki finished releasing himself he looked thoroughly spent. And absolutely gorgeous. His normally alabaster skin glistened and shone like the sun.

"Oh, Loki." Thor gasped, softly touching his younger brother's tummy. "You're as golden as Idun's apples."

Loki gave a disbelieving laugh, slowly sitting himself up and reaching down off the bed for his clothes. "Stop it with all your silly sentiment and help get me to the bath."

* * *

~ Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading! ~


End file.
